Blood Roses
by Seann Alkaz
Summary: A new student has just been enrolled at Domino High School. His name is Jason Arcana. He becomes friends with Yugi and the others. Then one day, Tea is found dead in the hall. Could Jason be the murder behind all this? Yugi is going to find out.
1. The New Student

Yugi stared down at his book. It was Hamlet by William Shakespeare. Why do we have to study all this boring stuff? Yugi thought as he read through the page.  
  
"To be or not to be? That is the question." his English teacher Mrs. Yakizama recited. Yugi eyes began to shut and his head drooped.  
  
"Mr. Muto! Wake up! Is Shakespeare a little too boring for you? Would you prefer to be dueling? Oh well. This is English so wake up and focus!"  
  
Yugi sat up and continued to listen to his teacher drone on. When will this day end? Yugi thought again. He looked to his left to see Joey drooling on his notes. As Yugi looked to the clock, he saw that it was 12:13 p.m. They still had four hours left of school.  
  
As Mrs. Yakizama continued on, there was a knock at the door. "Come in.," she said in a fake sweet voice. The principal, Mr. Lakimo, walked in and said his greeting to the class. Yugi noticed a tall kid with brown spiky hair walk in behind him.  
  
"Everyone, this is our new student Jason Arcana. I hope you will make him feel right at home here. Have a nice day class." Mr. Lakimo walked out and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Mrs. Yakizama turned to Jason. "Okay Jason. Your seat will be next to Yugi." She pointed at Yugi. He put his hand up and waved. Jason strode over to him and sat down.  
  
Hamlet began once again and Yugi turned to Jason. "Hi Jason. I'm Yugi. Nice to meet ya!" He held out his hand to him. Jason turned to him and smiled back. He shook Yugi's hand. "Hi," Jason said, " nice to meet you too. By the way," He pointed at Joey, " who is the drooling kid?"  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey and laughed. "Oh that's my friend, Joey Wheeler. He sleeps and eats a lot!" The two laughed as the hours passed on until school was out. Jason, Yugi, and Joey walked home together and continued to talk.  
  
The group reached a large mansion and Jason stopped. "Well, here's my house. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" He waved his hand at them while he walked up the driveway. 


	2. The List

Jason looked over at Joey and Yugi. They were playing Duel Monsters. He had never played the game and was not really sure of the rules. He just watched on.  
  
"I play the Dark Magician and then I equip him with Axe of Despair!" Yugi smiled, "Go Dark Magician! Attack his Axe Raider and deplete his Life Points." Jason watched as a little man in purple armor flew over to a guy with an axe. He turned back to his book to hear Joey moan, "Not again Yugi! Ya gotta give me a chance every once in a while!"  
  
Yugi and Joey gathered up their cards and put them away. Yugi walked over to Jason's back and looked down. "What cha reading?" Yugi asked while looking over his shoulder. Jason slammed the book shut and said, "Nothing important. Just more of Hamlet."  
  
Jason put the book inside his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "I gotta go. I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." Jason walked out the classroom and down the hall.  
  
"I wonder why he left so quickly?" Joey said as he placed his cards inside his pocket. "He's been leaving so suddenly the past few days. Oh well. Come on Yug. Let's go get a burger or two."  
  
"Okay Joey. I'll be right there." Yugi turned around to his desk to pick up his backpack when he noticed a black leather book on Jason's desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. "This must be Jason's planner. I'll give this to him tomorrow." Yugi picked it up and a piece of paper fell out. It landed on the floor. Yugi bent over to pick it up.  
  
"Wonder what this is." He unfolded the paper. It looked like a list. It read:  
  
Milk Juice Carrots Bacon Laundry Detergent Gun Knives Napkins  
  
Yugi stared at the list. He did not believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the list again. The one word still stood out, Gun. Yugi shoved the list in his pocket, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the classroom.  
  
When Yugi got home that night he pulled out the list. Was Jason going to actually buy a gun? Maybe he left it there on purpose. That's it. Jason left just to freak Yugi out. It was all a joke. Yugi fell asleep thinking it was all a big joke. 


	3. Tea's Death

Yugi and Joey walked down the street towards their school. Joey was continuously talking about some movie he had been watching.  
  
"Then the girl kissed the guy and then she." Joey stopped when he arrived to the front gates. Cop cars were parked all over the front of the school. Large crowds of students were gathering at the front doors.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Yugi asked Joey. "I don't got a clue Yug. Let's go find out!" Yugi and Joey bounded across the field and up the front stairs. They pushed through the crowd but stopped when the reached the front.  
  
Blood had pooled on the tile floor of the hallway. Bullet holes littered the walls. What really caught their attention was the body that was on the ground. It was Tea. She had three bullet holes in her head. Dried blood covered her once beautiful face. Tea's head was leaning to the left as her hair fell downwards.  
  
On the wall there was a message in blood that read, "She is only the first one. Others blood will flow like water."  
  
Yugi turned around and ran down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom, he tripped and fell face first in to the asphalt. Joey jumped down the stairs after him. Yugi cried into the dirt as his tears fell down his face. Joey picked him up and Yugi noticed that he was crying too.  
  
"It's going to be all right Yugi." Joey said trying to choke back the tears, "Whoever did this to Tea will be caught and if I ever see him I'll slaughter him!" Joey began to cry louder. Yugi and Joey both sat there and cried for what seemed like hours.  
  
Jason walked across the field and over to the two. "What happened guys?" Jason asked as he looked down. Joey choked back some more tears as he looked up to Jason. "Tea was.murdered. She was shot." Joey continued to cry.  
  
Jason stood back up. "It's going to be all right. She's in a better place now. For now, we need to get to class." As Joey and Yugi stood up, the police chief walked to the steps with a microphone and announced, "School will be out for today until we can discover what happened. You are to go to your homes and stay there for the day. Thank you." He turned around and walked back into the school.  
  
Yugi and Joey turned to Jason. Jason began to walk away when he turned to them. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hope you feel better. See ya." Jason turned away and walked out the gates without a care in the world.  
  
The crowd dispersed and walked out the gates also. Only Joey, Yugi, and the police remained. The two stood in silence for minutes. Yugi decided to break the silence.  
  
"I can't believe that Tea is.dead. It happened so suddenly. I never got to tell her that I." Yugi broke off. Joey turned to him. "You what?" Yugi paused once again and said, "Loved her." Joey stared at him. Yugi turned and walked away, leaving Joey standing alone. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Many thoughts raced through Yugi's head. He could not accept the fact that Tea was actually dead. He would no longer go to school and see her happy face greeting him.  
  
After hours of thought, Yugi remembered the list. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. As Yugi read through the list again, "Gun" still stood out. Was it  
  
Jason who killed Tea? Yugi thought. There was no other real suspect.  
  
Then Yugi had an idea. He would tell Joey about the list and see what he made of it. Yugi ran down the stairs to see his grandfather wiping the counter.  
  
"Are you okay Yugi?" Grandpa asked in a caring voice, "Do you need anything?" Yugi smiled at Grandpa. "No. I just need the phone. Do you know where it is?" Grandpa turned around and picked up the phone. "Here you are." Yugi smiled again and ran up the stairs. "Thanks Grandpa."  
  
Yugi jumped onto his bed. The phone landed next to him. He picked it up and dialed Joey's number.  
  
After a few rings, Joey answered. "Hello?" Joey said.  
  
"Hi Joey. It's me, Yugi."  
  
"What's up Yug?"  
  
"I think I know who killed Tea."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Yugi paused for a second. "I think its Jason."  
  
"What?! It couldn't be. You sure about this Yug?"  
  
"I'm positive. I found a list he had in his planner. It was a list of things he needed to buy. One of them was a gun and some knives. I have a big feeling it was him."  
  
Joey was silent. "Bring the list to school tomorrow. Will look into it."  
  
"Okay Joey. See ya tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye" Joey hung up. Yugi sat there listening to the dial tone. He put the phone on his desk and laid back on his bed when Grandpa yelled for him. "Yugi, there something important on the news! There was another murder! You better get down here!"  
  
Yugi leaped down the stairs to Grandpa's room. On the television he saw the reporter standing in front of Kaiba Corp. Yugi saw Kaiba standing there being interviewed by the police.  
  
"The police have reported that the CEOs of Kaiba Corp. have been found dead. Seto Kaiba, the creator of this company, says that he heard gunshots from his lab and ran inside to find them dead and a message that said, 'Three days until the blind truth is revealed.' The cops will try to decode this message while I will be here live with the updates on this tragedy. This is Sarah Nakoda signing off. Back to you John."  
  
"Looks like that psycho who killed Tea is still on the loose. I hope the cops catch that bastard." Grandpa turned to Yugi. "You better get to bed. It's getting late."  
  
"Goodnight Grandpa." Yugi walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. What did the killer mean by, "Three days until the blind truth is revealed?" Yugi shut his eyes and fell asleep thinking about what was going on. 


End file.
